youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Th3OnlyLoneWolf
Robert Allen (Age 17), better known online as Th3OnlyLoneWolf, is an American YouTuber mostly known for his Grand Theft Auto 5 videos. History *Robert joined YouTube in April, 2013. *On May 28, 2013 Robert uploaded his first video. *On August 11, 2013 Robert uploaded his most viewed video with over 124,200 views as of August 10, 2016. Personal Life *Robert is currently living in Maryland. Trivia *Robert's computer specifications are **Ram: 8GB **CPU: AMD FX-8350 4.0GHz 8-Core Processor **CPU Cooler: Cooler Master Hyper 212 EVO 82.9 CFM Sleeve Bearing CPU Cooler **Motherboard: Gigabyte GA-78LMT-USB3 Micro ATX AM3+ Motherboard **Memory: Corsair Vengeance 8GB (2 x 4GB) DDR3-1600 Memory **Storage: Western Digital Caviar Blue 1TB 3.5" 7200RPM Internal Hard Drive **Video Card: Gigabyte Radeon R9 270X 2GB WINDFORCE Video Card **Case: Corsair SPEC-02 ATX Mid Tower Case **Power Supply: EVGA 600B 600W 80+ Bronze Certified ATX Power Supply **Operating System: Microsoft Windows 10 Home OEM 64-bit *Robert's Keyboard is a UtechSmart Saturn Wired Gaming Keyboard. *Robert's Mouse is a Razer DeathAdder Chroma Wired Optical Mouse. Games Robert Has Played A - Z 'This list includes all of the games Robert has played as of August 10, 2016. ' #America's Army: Proving Grounds (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Battlefield 3 (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Battlefield 4 (Played 8 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Battlefield 4 (Beta) (Played 4 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Battlefield Hardline (Beta) (Played 4 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (Played 9 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Ghosts (Played 8 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played 56 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Multiplayer (Played as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Multiplayer (Beta) (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Played 7 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 (Played 6 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Played 4 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops – Zombies (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Infected (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4: Zombies (Played once times as of August 10, 2016.) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Search and Destroy (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Fallout 4 (Played 11 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Grand Theft Auto 4 (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played 27 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 46 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 9 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Insurgency (Played 3 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Minecraft (Played 5 times as of August 10, 2016.) #Rocket League (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Saints Row 4 (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Tom Clancy's The Division (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Played once as of August 10, 2016.) Collaborations And Friends *The Wallbangz Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers